board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong Country 2 vs GoldenEye 007 vs Resident Evil 2 vs Super Mario RPG 2009
Results Round One Sunday, April 19th, 2009 Ulti's Analysis First and foremost, this was a hyped rally tournament winner? I understand DKC2 was SFFd by Mario RPG here, but my goodness. Some people literally hyped this game's strength for five years in the stats topic. Kind of a dud. As for the games with strength, this was a fairly debated match. Goldeneye > Mario RPG was the consensus, but some felt Goldeneye could SFF Mario enough to get Resident Evil 2 into second place. This obviously didn't happen, and if anything Goldeneye and Mario RPG operated independently of one another. Some called Goldeneye a flop during this match, but I think Mario RPG is just really strong. This also somewhat proved Chrono Trigger SFFd Mario RPG to a degree in 2004, but I don't think anyone really denied this. Mario RPG actually cut Goldeneye several times in this match, if you look at the updates. Though RE2 lost here, I don't think this match proves it's some weak game. It did fairly well given the competition, and scored almost exactly the same % on Mario RPG that Street Fighter 2 did in 2004. RE2 vs Street Fighter 2 would probably be a really good match, but neither of them are ever beating Mario RPG. Nor should they, since Mario RPG is a vastly better game :D Match Trends Ngamer's Same Day Analysis Match Prediction Here comes probably the best poll of the Contest so far! This is that rare kind of match that allows me to cut SB some slack on 4ways: Mario RPG would surely destroy RE2 straight up, but the later might be (just barely) independent enough to survive a Mario that's getting pulled in two directions, and if so we could be in for a heck of an entertaining next 24 hours. When the bracket first came out I had GE > MRPG in this one and called it a no brainer, but then Fallout was replaced with DKC2 and all of a sudden things got much more interesting. Another beloved SNES classic in the mix, Resident Evil being at probably its all time high water mark thanks to 5 still burning up both the sales charts and the FAQ listings... All of a sudden RE2 jumped up to become the trendy pick here, and I liked what I saw enough to also follow that trend myself. Now though- bah, got to pick against my bracket for the first time this year! Sure DKC impressed against Zelda, but #1 I think DKC2 (like Sonic 2) isn't going to pack quite as much punch as the original, #2 I think the name "Mario" cripples the DKC series about twice as hard as "Zelda", and #3 the more important trend there was Doom UTTERLY failing to capitalize on being the only non-Nintendo option in that poll. Sure Doom is a dated/dead series whereas RE is hot hot hot, but even doing 5% better than Doom probably isn't going to be enough to top Mario RPG in this situation. Prior to SMK's astounding performance I think I'd have still given RE2 the benefit of the doubt, but now we've seen what a boost having Mario dominating your match pic can give (also that title font below him looks great- nostalgia city, baby!), and when you add in how SMRPG is the only option here for Square voters, I think it's still got to be the favorite. Speaking of the match pic, ugh, what's with those horrible colors for DKC2? And as for Goldeneye... look out! "Unplayable" my left foot- GE multi is still a blast, and with a sweet (and again, pretty nostalgic) picture like that, expect GE to wreck havoc on this poll! SMRPG will probably hang around in the early going while that older "whoa, my first RPG!" crowd is still up, but I'm expecting Bond to unleash a whale of a day vote one the sun rises and that slightly younger "whoa, my first 4 player multi!" crowd starts hitting the polls. Onwards to victory, GE! * GoldenEye 007 - 35.36% * Super Mario RPG - 25.30% * Resident Evil 2 - 24.29% * Donkey Kong Country 2 - 15.05% I'm lovin' it. Next Day Review Good showing from GE today- it's beating my prediction by a good 1/2 percent, and I had one of the loftier picks around! People are calling this a tad underwhelming in that it never was able to bury Mario RPG, but I say "bah humbug" to that; between the very powerful Mario name and the very helpful Square backing, MRPG has every reason to do wonderfully in this format... assuming its able to avoid any REAL Mario or any REAL Square RPG. That won't be the case next round, where I'm expecting GE to pull away much more convincingly, and easily sink a different highly respectable N64 opponent in the process. As for RE2, well, at least it did a better job of capitalizing on the LFF around it than Doom, but in the end this is pretty much a nail in the coffin of anything having any kind of strength outside of RE4. External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2009 Spring Contest Matches